The Bitting
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: After TR. A familiar werewolf is after Chloe. What will Derek do? Who is this new face in the group?
1. Chapter 1: Mom?

**Hello! This is my first Darkest power Fanfic! I am OBSESSED with this series! Ok so there will be a few changes!**

**1\. Derek and chloe are not together…. *smirks* yet!~**

**2\. Simon still likes Chloe**

**3\. That awesome battle between Liam and Derek at Andrew's never took place, so he's still alive**

**4\. Oh yeah did i mention a OC will show up? BTW I will add more OC's latter, please feel free to give me Ideas on what Supernaturals you want!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own DP :(**

* * *

**The Bitting**

**Ch.1: A Mom**

The forest floor was cold and damp on my cheap Wal-Mart jeans. I focused on putting the soul back into the rabbit in front of me. Its head snapped up looking at me, "Walk forward", it followed my commands.

"Stop" the rabbit halted in place. The crunch of leaves echoed behind me, its just Derek its already 7 o'clock and he's telling me to get in side before dusk. The leaves crunched again this time accompanied with a growl.

"Derek, I'll be inside in a minute. Go back to the house." I released the rabbit and turned around. A wolf the same size as Derek barred teeth at me. It was a dark brown with a scar on his left eye. A scream barely came out of my mouth when I took off running towards the house.

I weaved in and out of the trees the werewolf hot on my trail. I looked back and he was a yard behind me, my tennis shoe hit a root of one of the trees and I went down. Blood ran down my leg. The werewolf growled and pounced on me, his muzzle smelt of rotten flesh and blood. My body uncontrollable shook and hedug his paw into my shoulder, ripping into my skin with his claws. Then in a flash the wolf was off me, and a light brown wolf stood in front of him teeth barred and hair raised on its neck. It looked over and I met with emerald green eyes, "D-Derek?"

No Derek had black fur this wolf had brown. The brown wolf growled and bit into the larger wolf. They tumbled in a heap of fur and blood, the scared one bit the smaller wolves front leg. It yelped and lunged for another attack. Grabbing the large wolf by its throat, it growling into it, causing the larger wolf to growl then retreated not wanting further injuries. The smaller wolf limped over to me, I new I should of ran, but something told me to trust it. When it got closer I could see a string tied around its neck, two wedding bands hung together. The wolf nudged my arm; as if to say, "get up" I obeyed and led it to the house.

We made it out of the woods and the pain from my shoulder pulsed. I tried to ignore and focus on the house. A light was on in the kitchen and I could see Derek's large form coming towards the door. A yelp caught my attention and the werewolf collapsed on the lawn. The fur began to retreat and turning into human skin. The yelping turned into a human moan, I ran over and there laid a middle-aged woman with long dark hair. Derek walked out the door and I hurled pulled my large sweat shirt off and handed it to her, "Here, miss, put this on." She starred up and pulled on my sweatshirt. It hit the top of her thigh, thank god for grabbing Derek's hoodie instead of mine. Her open wound already soaked through the gray fabric. "Y-your bleeding!" I gasped and she looked down, "No dear, I'll be fine. Thank god he didn't bite-" a booming voice came from behind us, "Chloe!" Derek pulled me away from the women, "Chloe you know you aren't subpost to be out in the woods alone! And you brought a human" he smelled the air, "No a werewolf! Are you crazy!?" he grabbed my shoulder with the gash and I flinched. He looked down and his scowl darkened, "Who did that…" His gaze set on the gash. "Not now Derek you need to get her tended to, she's hurt and if it wasn't for her I'd be that wolfs lunch." He scowled at me and I went to help the women. Derek moved out of the way but followed behind. Once we walked into the kitchen Simon came around the corner,"Chol! You're bleeding! I'll go get dad" He took off. While we continued on into the living room, I helped her to the couch. "Now sweetie you're the one who needs to he patched up that -" She began but stopped talking when Derek growled I shot him a glare. Aunt Laruen turned pale when she saw my blood soaked shirt, and began to disinfect the gash. I bit my lip to hide the sting of the peroxide on my flesh. Derek sat in a blue chair starring at me like I was to vanish, when Mr. Bae walked he still didn't lose his focus on me but listened to his dad as he address the women. " You must be Kit Bae?" she stood and reached to shake his hand. Mr. Bae nodded and smiled, "Yes I am. But may I ask you who you are?" they sat down. The women looked at Derek then back to kit, "I'm Emma Souza" I felt my head snap back to the women. Out of the corner of my eye so did Derek's, "I've been looking for my son for years now." Her eyes dropped to her lap.

"W-what?" Derek looked confused and hurt. "Why are you looking for me? They said you abandoned me. That you left to join the pack."

Emma looked like she had been struck down, "That's not true. A month after you were born, the Edison Group found our pack. They raided the compound killing each family until they found the Alpha's. They killed our guard. And…and Zach, he tried to protect us. They thought they killed me but when I woke up you were gone, and so was my Pack." She sobbed by the end of the story. Aunt Lauren moved beside her cleaning her wound then wrapping it in Gaze.

I stared at my mud-covered jeans, my only pair now ruined. "How did you find me?"

Emma smiled, "You smelled like my son. I found his scent at a bus stop in Syracuse, and followed it here. Every now and then it would fade then reappear. That wolf that attack you. He was from the pack of Rogue Werewolves, that run a small area in that state."

I flashed Derek a worried look, Rogue? Like Liam and Ramon? A shiver went down my spine. "Why don't you kids get to bed? We will go in the morning to get some supplies and clothes." Kit smiled, in other words, get out so we adults can talk.

Tori yawned muttering something about a shower as we walked up the stairs. Derek stopped to listen, I quickly looked to make sure Simon and Tori had gone to their rooms. "Want to easy drop?" a smirk formed on my lips, he returned the smile.

We crept to the hallway beside the stairs, sitting in the floor. I had to strain to listen. My hearing not as advanced as a werewolves.

"You found him in their lab?" Emma gasped.

"There were others. Werewolves, I mean. They didn't act the way Derek did; the doctor's terminated them. They experiments only made them go mad. I adopted Derek when he was five. My wife had passed away the year before, and Simon began to show signs of depression. Once Derek joined us, they took to each other."

"At least he was cared for. I should of never left this happen! T-The Edison group, do you know what kind of experiments they did?"

This time it was Aunt Lauren who spoke, "They tested on everyone differently. I my self was only assigned to test on Werewolves for a short period of time. The Tests ranged from; stopping their changes to making them happen before their Mating Age, to making them stronger." I looked at the corner of my eye. So is that why he changed so early? What was a Mating Age? "They also ran tests to see what would self off the boys, the other three attacked a nurse after they had given them a type of food. I asked to change my department after that and went to work with Necromancers."

"The girl? She's one isn't she?"

"Yes, each of the kids has enhanced powers. We put them in a group home, they Edison group promised to help them. They gave them pills to stop the enhancements. We thought it would be safer." My aunt explained.

"They helped them with schooling. They were going to help them." So kit had put them there? "But something went wrong, they realized that some of the subjects could not be controlled and they would be terminated. A Volo- half demon, she was the first. My boy's knew about the supernatural world, they helped Chloe realizes she was a necromancer." I felt Derek tense. I reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Ever since we left Andrew's house we became closer, I felt like I could only trust him.

"I got the call a day after they had escaped. The Edison group tricked me into helping them hunt the kids down. I didn't realize, "A sob sounded up from the stairs as Aunt Lauren explained, "T-that they wanted to test them. T-that they wanted to kill them." The sobs quieted down and kit took over, "I found them three weeks ago, I infiltrated the Edison headquarters after Simon contacted me. We had to fight our way out. They must be in shambles. We have been goings from one hotel to another, before coming here to one of our safe houses."

"What was a Rouge Wolf doing by your safe house?" Emma seemed to question what was on my mind since the attack happened.

"No idea. The only werewolf we have in our group is Derek and well you if you want to join us. Maybe they smelled his scent?"

"I would be honored. These wolves are different; the rouge wolf had said he was under the orders of his Alpha, Luke? Liam?" A shudder went through me, Derek gripped my hand tighter ", and He said he was hunting something. And not food, I think he was looking for a Mate" My body shook, Liam was after us, and this time we couldn't run away like we had at the bus stop.

What was a Mate? Why did he want us? A new way of dread shot through me, he was hunting us again. "D-d-d-derek?" my voice seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"They followed us. It's ok they I will not let them hurt you." He whispered back, "If he sent a lackey to do his job. I guess we will have to be on the look out."

"Derek?" he stopped rambling, "What?"

"What's a Mate?" the question was out of my mouth before I knew it.

"It's…It's…" his face began to turn red.

"They used that word before, at the park."

"Well it's…it's… a relationship…that um werewolves have. It's the only person you can ever be with…" his face reddens. "It's like a Marriage but with no paper or ring."

"What do we do?"

"We wait and train." He pulled me close to him; I could feel the heat coming off him in waves. A fever? "They will not hurt you, I will make up something and tell dad we should learn self defense." He helped me up and we began walking to our rooms.

We stopped midway in the hall. His eye shined and small dots of sweat began to form on his forehead, "I'm serious, I will not let them hur-"

"What are you guys doing?" I jumped, Simon walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

Derek stood ridged, "Nothing." I fought to keep myself from rolling my eyes, He had not caught on that Simon's flirting annoyed me to no end.

I gave Derek a quick look, ignoring Simon's gaze as he looked at the curves of my tight shirt. "Night guys."

I quickly walked to my room, changed my clothes and fell into a restless sleep with nightmares filled with Liam biting my shoulder and Derek's lifeless body.

* * *

**sooooo i already have an idea where i will be heading with this! And a have another chapter ready to post! please tell me what you think 3 Your comments are like Derek's smiles~**

**~Hana **


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise?

**Ok we are back with chapter 2 of The Bitting~ This chapter i struggled with in parts because i have a scene playing over and over in my head .**

**Thank you to those who Reviewed &amp; followed Chapter 1! 3**

**aylinmuzzio: I am going to try and update once a week if i can~ This story has been bouncing around in my head for days and I keep thinking of new things to add 3**

**Vera Kate: Lol sorry i didn't think that would get confusing. Thank you for checking out my story! Yeah Fanfic kinda messed up when i Copied it from Word Doc, and I realllllly need a Beta so Ive been using Spell/Grammar check. As for Auntie Lauren ;) well lets just saw she will be freaking out soon enough~**

**Shana113: Thanks! 3 I am glad you enjoyed the chapter~**

**Again to those who reviewed thank you so much! It helps me know i can continue on~ And so if you have any ideas you that would go great with this story please share ^^ I am open to suggestions~**

* * *

**The Bitting**

**Chapter.2: ****Surprise?**

We assembled in the back yard, Kit explained how to do a few self-defense moves. We had been practicing for two weeks, after Derek suggested that we all train. Everyone agreed that with the Cabal's and maybe the Edison Group after us we need another way to defend ourselves.

I was paired up with Tori. She took turns trying to disarm each other from our hold on wooden sticks. After twenty minutes of learning four ways to get a weapon out of the person's hands. We told Kit we would be taking a break.

We sat in the grass watching the other's block each other. Simon seemed to be having trouble hitting his brother with the simple punches he threw. My eye's met Derek's after the events the last few weeks, he seemed more tried. Maybe his change would be happening soon. He snapped at Simon at breakfast, and was more moody than normal.

"Earth to Chloe!" Tori shook my shoulder.

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes and thoughts away from Derek. She huffed, blowing a strain of black hair from her face.

"I said, when are you going to stop making googlely eye's at Harry Potter?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like Simon." After our failed date and my confession to him that I only want to me friends, he still didn't seem to understand.

"Oh? Wells then whom were you staring at? Please don't tell me it was Wolf-boy! Ew!"

"Sssh! Tori! I wasn't starring at him! I was thinking…" About him… "I should start writing our adventures into a story, maybe you would like to help?"

She rolled her eye's, "Writing isn't really my thing, but thanks for the offer."

I looked back at the boy's, Simon still having trouble to make contact with Derek. Suddenly Derek tensed and whirled around to the woods. A growl escaping his throat. The adult's stopped, I noticed Emma became tense also looking in the direction that Derek looked. He whispered something to her and she ran across the yard to us.

"Come on! And hurry!" She practically drug us across the yard. Derek growls became louder and louder.

A crackle laugh that sent a chill down my spine and two figures walked out of the woods. Like something from a nightmare, there stood, Liam and Ramon. Liam stared straight at me. "Look who we found Ramon! We found Cutie!" He threw his head back laughing, "and her big brut of a boyfriend! Tell me Cutie, why would you want to be Mated to that thing?!" They began laughing again, Derek's grows became louder, his body tense. The veins in his arms poked up from under his skin. "Well don't we have a surprise for you! We found a new toy! He smells kinda like Cutie…but not in the delicious way you do sweetie." He winked at me then

Ramon began pulling on a rope. A third person walked from the shadows. My father. He was shaking, and thankfully unharmed. He gasped when he say me. My legs moved on their own.

"Chloe no!" Derek was a few paces behind me. The others took a fighting stance, ready to defend on a call.

Liam began to crackle he lunged out grabbing me as I tried to get to my father. Pulling me arms behind me, he leaned down to look at my neck. I squirmed in his grip. Derek shook, his skin on his arms, "Let her go!" it came out as a growl.

"Looks like brut does like me touching his Mate! Well tell me then boy why isn't she marked? Oh this is wonderful news! Now I can take Cutie for myself!" I felt my heart pound in chest. No! I cant let him! I swung my legs as hard as I could into his knee cap. Then again closer to the spot I stabbed him in the leg. Liam howled in pain and let go, I quickly ran to Derek who placed me behind him.

I watched as the muscle in his back twitched and spasm. Was his change soon? Was it tonight?! "You little Bitch! Mutt control you Bitch!" Liam snarled at me.

"How's your leg? Or would you like something worse!" I snarled back. He lunged for Derek, only to be wobbly on his legs.

"Ramon do something! Get the bitch!" Liam looked over at Ramon who was frozen in place, "What the.."Kit had trapped him in a binding spell. He looked back at us. "Your going to pay!" He lunged, turning into a wolf.

Derek Snarled, his body shifting into a black wolf. He snapped and bitting at Liam. Chasing him into the woods.

The binding spell cast onto Ramon faded and he dropped the rope, and then ran after them on foot.

I ran to my dad pulling him toward the house, "we will explain latter!"

One last look toward the forest and my worry for Derek increased, a hand made me jump, "He's ok. He said he has chased them to the creek." I nodded at her and followed her to the house. I could trust Emma over the few weeks, she and Derek became close. Acted like a mother to everyone in the house.

I busied myself with untying my dad, so I would not bolt out the door and follow Derek. He gathered me into his arms once the worn rope was gone, "I was so worried! Im sorry! Im sorry, I should of never took you there. I-" I pulled away

"Dad, its ok. Come one we have a lot to explain." I pulled him to the media room, the other sat around on the white couches. When we took a seat Kit took over.

"What have they told you? Did they hurt you?" fear ran though his eyes.

"T-they told me something. I just need to know they are true… The lanky one, Ramon, I think it was, he never said much. But the other one, Liam, he cornered me in a café. They knocked me out and told me I was going to help them find a girl who smelled like me…I-I didn't understand at first then he said the girl she was traveling with a boy who was wanted by the Edison group. I knew of the group of scientist that Jennifer went to when she couldn't get pregnant. When I asked what a group of fertility scientist needed with a kid they explained that there are other…. Beings? That they have powers, that these scientist are not what I thought they are, that they are using these…. Things as an experiment. That the boy is one that got away. That my daughter got away. He said she was a Neko?..Neco?...Neco-mancer? And T-that there are more types than just that…That they were.. Werewolves… I-I know really understand, are they apart if a cult? B-but that…that boy he became a-a wolf…what is going on here?" He ranted and shook. I felt tears in my eyes, my father would hate me…my mother she knew what I could be…

"We are supernatural. There are many types: Sorcerers," He pointed to himself and Simon, "Witches, "He pointed to Tori who smirked. "Werewolves like those you encountered. As well as Emma and my foster son Derek who you saw." Kit's eyes fell on me, "And Necromancer's like you daughter, Mr. Saunders, and we are in fact real."

My dad looked at me shooked then back to Kit, "If you are telling the true show me."

Tori snorted and rolled her eyes, "Like seeing a human turn into a wolf isn't enough?" I glared at her and Simon hit her in the arm. Kit muttered some kind of language maybe Latin under his breath and a green ball formed on his hand. It pulsed before dimming out. Dad leaned in mesmerized by it, "Whoa.." His eyes met mine and I nodded, smiling or trying to smile. Derek could be hurt. I let my eye's meet Emma's green ones, she smiled letting me know it's ok. "What makes each type different?" Kit went through explaining each type, when he got to Necromancer he explained the basics. "But you see Chloe is special. The Edison group must of gave your wife pills that she believes would make sure her baby wouldn't have the necromancer gene but when really it enhanced her abilities'."

I remembered something I knew he wouldn't forget, "Remember that old house dad? The one with the basement? My imaginary friends, those were really ghosts….The man at school he was a ghost…. When I was in the Lyle house, I-I raised s-some zombies…That is what they enhanced with my powers. Normally it would have a ritual to do that but I raised them without one.." My dad took in what I was telling him. After two hours of explaining everything to him it seemed he took it well enough. "You know this means you have to go on the run with us. You are not safe on your own now." Kit told him. My dad nodded understanding, Kit explained that we would have to withdraw money from his account. Get him some new clothes.

Kit and Aunt Lauren took dad to the kitchen, to get him a helping of dinner. Simon and Tori already around the table eating. How could they eat? I felt sick to my stomach. Derek had not made any contact with Emma in the hours we spent talking to my dad. I sat on the fluffy couch staring at the clock. She tried to get me to eat something but I knew I would not be able to hold it down. I felt it, something was wrong. And the story my father told us, my mother, did she know? Did she see the dead too? She must of known, with her attempts to move whenever my 'friends' got bad and she gave me my pendant. I absentmindedly twirled it with my hands. My thoughts began to drift back to Derek should I go look for him? What if he was hurt? Or worse? I winced I shouldn't think like that. I took another look at the clock, 11:45, where did the time go? Had I been sitting her for that long?

Emma walked back in followed by Kit and Dad; Simon and Tori had gone to bed. They had set him up a room; he awkwardly gave me a hug and a kiss in my hair before going up stairs. Emma snapped her attention to the door. A Scratching noise? Did I raise something? Kit opened the door warily, ready to use a spell at any moment. In the door way stood a big black wolf.

"D-Derek?!" I rushed over to the door, he raised his head to look at me as he walked into the room. I noticed him limping slightly. The worry flooded out of me and I threw my arms around him. Causing him to fall to the floor. His fur silky under my hands.

"Are you ok!? What happened? Are they gone?! When will you change back?" The questions flew from my mouth. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Emma turned and looked at me, "Lets get him upstairs."

I helped him up and to the stairs. He stopped at his and Simon's room, looking back at me. I sighed, "Come on." He followed me to my room. I gathered my pajama's "I'm going to go change. Get comfortable." Quickly I ran to the bathroom, changing, and ran back to find him on the floor. I climbed into bed. "Come on, get up here. It's cold…" He snorted, heaving himself up onto the bed. I snuggled into his fur and buried my face into his neck. Between the warmth and his heartbeat I fell into the first goodnight's sleep since we went on the run.

* * *

**:) ok how was it? Please tell me~ 3 **

**Ps: sorry for spelling/Grammer issues .'**

**~Hana**


End file.
